Discovered
by TheRg
Summary: Follows on from 'Night Light' and 'Bath Time' but can be read on its own. Rated M for slash and language. Merlin/Arthur.


, and he wasn't disappointed.

As soon as he could, he bade Gaius a early goodnight and retreated to his room, locking the door tightly behind him. Making sure that the curtains were drawn across his grubby window, he muttered the soft words of a spell and conjured a glittering, translucent panel into the air onto which the image of Arthur appeared.

He was in bed, tossing restlessly. Merlin watched him roll around and rearrange the covers for a while before the young prince threw the sheets off him. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Arthur's naked body - still managing to appear golden and perfect, even in the dim light of the night.

Arthur closed his eyes and stroked one hand idly down his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples, circling them and pinching. He gasped and Merlin's cock twitched in response, hardening already. The prince's hand moved lower, towards his hard cock. He grasped it firmly and started to pump it slowly, Merlin's name slipping from his lips in a soft cry.

Merlin's hand was unconsciously palming the bulge in his trousers, and he couldn't hold back a whimper as he heard his name. He tugged at the ties of his trousers and quickly slipped a hand inside, moving to match Arthur's pace.

Arthur's other hand had moved down to fondle his balls, and Merlin mimicked this movement, moaning softly and hoping that Gaius couldn't her him – or Arthur. The movement of the prince's hand, on his cock, sped up; this displeased Merlin a little, he wanted it to last longer that it looked like it would, wanted to properly drink in the glorious sight.

But then Arthur took his hand off his cock altogether, leaving Merlin completely puzzled. Until he saw the prince reaching for the bedside candle and watched him slick it with oil.

He jumped up, hastily retying his trousers and raced for the door – that was something that he had to see in person.

--

Arthur had been disappointed when Merlin explained that he couldn't stay the night; he missed him more than he thought was healthy. He had consoled himself with thoughts of Merlin which, as they invariably did, turned into thoughts of being fucked by Merlin and even fucking Merlin, something he dearly longed to do.

It had been a while since he'd been aroused without Merlin to help him take care of it, but it was easy to fall into his well-practiced routine. He was used to pretending that it was Merlin's fingers, hands, mouth, lips and teeth that were pleasuring him; longing for the boy could be with him.

He moaned Merlin's name as he slowly slipped the long candle inside himself; he knew it was no substitute for the real thing, missed the burn of Merlin's cock as it pressed into him; the feel of hands holding his wrists, pinning him tightly in place.

If he looked carefully, he could still see faint red marks on his wrists, from Merlin's strong grip last night. But he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes to make sure, caught up in the memories of what had happened.

Merlin had been on top, as always, he had Arthur well pinned as he thrust into him, his teeth hard and sharp as they nipped the skin of the prince's neck. Last night had been hot and hard and dirty, and Arthur had a livid bruise on his neck to show for it. He loved it like that, loved to watch him loose control and get possessive.

And he loved it when Merlin talked dirty to him, amazed at the filth that poured out of such a seemingly innocent face; he could never look at Merlin's deceptively naïve smile in the same way.

And then he heard Merlin's voice in his ear – hot and outrageously filthy, the way he loved it.

--

Merlin had hurried to the prince's room, as fast as his erection would allow him, and quietly eased the door open. He stood for a while with his arms folded, leaning against one of the posts at the end of Arthur's bed.

He could tell Arthur was getting close; the way he was bucking his hips, his breath coming in ragged pants and gaps. He quickly and silently undressed, moving slowly towards the head of the bed he licked his lips, moving them close to Arthur's ear and grasped the hand pushing the candle inside him, stilling it.

"Arthur, you little slut," He whispered into the prince's ear, his voice rough with lust, "I iknew/i you couldn't last one night without me. You're such a whore."

Arthur's eyes snapped open and Merlin could see him searching for a comeback while his lust-clouded brain tried to understand the situation.

"Merlin!" The prince sounded shocked, his words were more gasps, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Merlin growled, pulling off his neckerchief he shifted Arthur's wrists and used the material to tie them to the head of his bed.

"Don't test me, Arthur Pendragon." There was a hard, dark glint in his eye and it made Arthur get impossibly harder, "I could just leave you here like this and let your idaddy/i walk in on you tomorrow morning, when he went to find out why you didn't turn up for petty court. He'd find you all tied up, begging for me to just let you come. What do you think he'd think of that? Do you think he'd be pleased to find out that his son, ithe prince of Camelot/i was being fucked by his imanservant/i?"

He trailed the fingers of one hand along the line of Arthur's jaw and down his neck, hand journeying further down his body until he reached his cock, standing proudly to attention. Merlin gave an appreciative murmur and then moved his attention to the candle, still firmly inside the prince, drawing it slowly out.

"I… pretended it was you, wished." Arthur wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk, but thought that he should explain this to Merlin.

He chuckled, moving to crawl over the prince and position himself at his entrance, "Not nearly as good as the real thing though, is it?"

Arthur had started to reply, but was cut off as Merlin thrust roughly inside him and pressed forward until he was completely sheathed in the prince.

"That's much better, isn't it, slut?" Arthur could just nod and moan wordlessly in reply.

Merlin set a brutal pace, knowing that neither of them would be able to last for long. His mouth was on Arthur's neck, his shoulders, leaving vivid marks behind – marks of his ownership. He wrapped Arthur's legs around his waist and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts, other arm around the prince's back and pulling him down to meet him.

Arthur wasn't particularly helpful, he was thrusting erratically into Merlin's hand and struggling with the ties, trying to free himself so he could touch isome part/i of Merlin. He suddenly stilled and then jerked once, twice, spilling his seed over Merlin's hand.

Merlin thrust into him twice more and then followed suit, biting harshly on the mark on Arthur's neck, the once from last night. He slid out of the prince and kissed each of the bruises forming on his body, untied his wrists and massaged them, to help the blood flow. He wiped up the sticky mess on his hand and Arthur's stomach and then moved to kiss the prince, soft and slowly.

--

Arthur loves this bit as well, the soft tenderness and care. He loves sleeping with Merlin curled around him; protecting him.


End file.
